Orígenes de guilmon
by Salso23
Summary: Todo los 20 años que ha sufrido guilmon.
1. El comienzo de su futuro

20 años después de haber aceptado el contrato

Rusia, 19:34

guilmon estaba derrotado ante un enemigo muy fuerte, pero la ira no permite que se rinda.

Guilmon:rayos (escupe sangre) no voy a dejar que ganes.

?: ha no se cómo quieres derrotarme pero estas acabado, tu katana de la justicia esta rota porque no sólo te mueres como tus amigos murieron.

guilmon: maldito bastardo(intenta darle un puñetazo)

?:(lo esquiva y el contraataca) eres débil

guilmon: aaaaaa...(cae al otro lado) demonios no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi venganza.

?: intenta lo que quieras pero tu no saldrás vivo de aquí.

guilmon:{ demonios como odio haber aceptado ese contrato}

20 años antes del contrato:

Japon, 02:53

guilmon estaba durmiendo en su escondite, hasta que vino una persona desconocida.

guilmon: zzzzzz...

?: vaya que tenemos aquí.

guilmon:(despierta) aaaa... Quien anda hay inpmon.

?: no, sólo soy una persona que pasaba por aquí, guilmon

guilmon: como te llamas.

?: me lamo morgan

guilmon: morgan?

morgan: si morgan, pero eso no importa, oye te gustaría ser más fuerte.

guilmon: pero con takato o yo solo.

morgan:no sólo tu

guilmon: no tiene que ser con takato porque el es mi camarada.

Morgan: ya cuerdo con takato (miente).

guilmon: bien acepto

morgan: bien mañana estaré hay para darte ese poder con tu compañero.

guilmon: bien, gracias

morgan: bueno me tengo que ir, adiós

09:45

guilmon estaba feliz porque tendría un nuevo poder con takato, mientras tanto estaba en el parque jugando con terriermon y lopmon, un poco más lejos estaba renamon viendo como jugaban y los demás estaban conversando sobre qué harán mañana.

takato: me alegra que ya no vengan más digimons malos es más tranquilo haci

henry: tienes razón.

rika: bueno pero no creen que es un poco aburrido ya no hacemos casi nada.

henry: pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por algo, todo es tranquiladad.

takato: si es mejor haci

mientras renamon:

renamon: otro día sin peleas es otro dia aburrido.

aparece impmon

impmon: bueno pero al menos estamos tranquilos, también es aburrido si sigue haci.

renamon: crees que algún día tendremos problemas otra vez.

impmon: no pero tal vez si, no se.

delanada aparece un portal pero no es como los del digimundo es difenrente.

takato: que es eso.(sorprendido)

rika: no se.

henry: parece un portal.

todos estaban preocupados.

guilmon: esto no puede ser el poder que me dijo pero,(estaba siendo atraído hacía el portal) chicos ayúdenme.

takato: guilmon!

Guilmon: aaaaa... Noooo(entro al portal)

guilmon estaba asustado e intentaba regresar pero no podía moverse, hasta que vio una luz. Guilmon cuándo sale del portal se da cuenta que no era el digimundo, ya que estaba en un bosque y cuando mira al cielo era un cielo normal como el mundo humano Y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que había perdido sus poderes.

guilmon: donde estoy y porque ya no tengo mis poderes.(confuso).

morgan: bueno hice mi parte del contrato.(aparece detrás de guilmon)

guilmon:(enojado) me haz engañado, Por que?

Morgan: ha muy simple necesitaba un ser de buen corazón y alma, para ver si podía ser corrompida.

guilmon:corrumpida?

morgan: pronto lo entenderás amigo mío pero ahora no, adiós.(desaparece)

guilmon: como hizo eso, bueno eso no importa.

guilmon paseaba por el bosque ha buscar ayuda, pero no lo conseguía hasta.

guilmon:(cansado)ya no aguanto mas tengo hambre Y sed. aaaaaa(guilmon cae en una trampa.

?: te tengo, (sorprendido) un momento que diablos eres.

guilmon: soy guilmon por favor no me lastimes(recibe un golpe en la cabeza por detrás y lo nockeo)

?: edward que diablos hicistes el no es un animal salvaje menos un dron de la F.O.S.S.

Edward: me da igual, llevemolos a la base, Rick.

Base oculta norteamericana de Brasil, 13:02

guilmon:aaaaaa...(adolorido) donde estoy.

Rick: al parecer estas bien.

guilmon: aaaaa por favor no me hagan daño.(asustado)

Rick: no te asuste no te haremos daño(se da cuenta que guilmon se tranquiliza) perdon por mi amigo el es un poco brusco para capturar criaturas.( señala a edward)

guilmon: bueno, gracias.

aparecen 5 personas más, guilmon se sorprende cuando ve 2de esas personas eran digimon con cuerpo humano.

cientifico: bueno al parecer su cuerpo es como los digimons antiguos.

?: me quieres decir que este digimon es un digimon antiguo.

cientifico: si pero tambien me doy cuenta que tiene 18 años y tiene un pensamiento de un niño de 8 años.

?: debes estar bromeando(riéndose)

guilmon:( saluda con la mano a los demás y con la cara feliz de un niño)

?: jajjajaja, no me lo puedo creer un digimon adulto con pensamiento de niño y quieres que el se una al equipo debes estar bromeando no.

cientifico: parecera una broma pero dentro de el tiene un poder más grande que el suyo capitan john.

cap. John:nnnn... Ya cuerdo pero si esto falla su experimento lo botamos del equipo.

cientifico:de acuerdo, bueno tu te llamas guilmon no(diciendo a guilmon).

guilmon: si, como es que usted sabe mi nombre.

cientifico: haci se llaman los de tu raza.

guilmon:de mi raza?

cientifico: al parecer no sabes eso un no?

guilmon: de que me habla?

cinetifico: hay muchos digimons como tu pero con diferente actitud o nombre; a cierto los digimons ya no tienen el mismo cuerpo que el tuyo.

guilmon: como que ya no tienen el mismo cuerpo que el mío?

cientifico: tienen cuerpos como los humanos para que conviva con los humanos.

continuara...


	2. El equipo de guilmon

Científico: y queremos que tu también tengas ese cuerpo.

guilmon: y porque yo también?

Cap. John: por que necesitamos que te unas al equipo.

Guilmon: porque tengo que unirme a su equipo?

Soldado digimon: porque un amigo nuestro que estaba en el equipo ha muerto y necesitamos a un nuevo compañero en este grupo.(triste)

Guilmon: nnnnnn... No se.

Cientifico: por favor acepta.

Guilmon: ya cuerdo.

Cientifico: bueno te llevare al laboratorio.

El cientifico lo llevo al laboratorio, donde solo habia una mesa de metal y nada mas, cuando llegaron el cientifico le dijo que se quede hay se ponga un traje plomó que era para humanos.

Guilmon: esto no me queda si esto es para humanos.

Cientifico: no importa sólo pontelo, nosotros iremos a otro lugar para observarte.

Guilmon: ya cuerdo(un poco desconfiado)

Cerro la puerta del laboratorio y guilmon empezó a dudar, tenía miedo que lo engañen como lo hizo morgan.

Cientifico: me escuchas guilmon?

Guilmon: donde estas?

Cientifico: en este espejo, el equipo del cap. John y yo te observaremos por aquí.

Guilmon: bueno.

Cientifico: bien, necesitamos que te eches en esa mesa de metal.

Guilmon:(se echa)y ahora.

Cientifico:(apreta un botón y encima de guilmon aparece una máquina) no te asustes y si te mueves empeoraras la cosas.

Guilmon: ya cuerdo(nervioso)

Cientifico: bueno empezaremos entonces.

El cientifico apreta un botón y eso hizo que dispare un rayo.

Cientifico:guilmon como vas?

Guilmon: esto me duele aaaaa(dolor)

Cientifico: aguanta lo que puedas, esto demorara por que no sólo es tu cuerpo también será tu mente para que seas un poco más inteligente.

Soldado humano1: Joseph crees que este digimon lo logre.

Soldado digimon 1(Joseph, un gaomon humanoides): tal vez, no se pero como dijo el cientifico si tiene un poder más poderoso que nuestro capitán tendremos que confiar, tyler.

Soldado humano(tyler): ya cuerdo.

Soldado digimon 2:bueno chicos tenemos un novato que entrenar.

Soldado humano 2: estas loco Robert si quieres que entrene a ese tipo.

Soldado digimon 2(Robert, un hawkmon humanoide): porque James.

Soldado humano 2(James): yo no entreno débiles.

Edward: James se que te afecto la muerte de Ethan pero no es para tanto.

Robert: tiene razón Edward, que te pasa.

Cientifico: ya esta echo, guilmon me escuchas.

Guilmon: si(confuso)

Cientifico: guilmon levántate vamos a ir por ti.

Guilmon: aaaa..(mareado) pero que(vio sus malos y se sorprendió porque no eran las mismas esta vez son como las humanas pero con 3 dedos) wow(vio sus pies y casi los mismos y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que su voz también cambió esta vez no es de un niño sino de chico de 18 años).

Después de eso las puertas del laboratorio se abren y estaba el equipo del capitán y el cientifico.

Cientifico: y que tal como te sientes.

Guilmon: bien.

Cientifico: bueno llavaremos a otro lugar con el equipo para ya entrenes.

Guilmon: y usted yo seguiré aquí con mis investigaciones, el equipo del capitán te cuidara bien.

Cap. John: bueno Rick y Edward llevenselo al helicóptero, yo tengo hablar con Gary.

Rick y Edward: si, señor.

Y el capitan john y el cientifico Gary se fueron.

Rick: bueno guilmon verdad.

Guilmon: si

Edward: te llevaremos a la base.

Guilmon: ya cuerdo.

El equipo llevo a guilmon a un helicóptero y se fueran a la base que había dicho el capitán.

Cap. John: estas seguro que este digimon es muy fuerte como tu dices.

Gary: si estoy muy seguro cap. John.

Cap. John: espero no sea un problema pero también necesitábamos un nuevo soldado en el grupo.

Gary: lo siento por la muerte de Ethan.

Cap. John: no te preocupes, juro pagarán los de la F.O.S.S por lo que le han echo a Ethan.

U.S.A., 19:08.

Tyler: ya hemos llegado equipó.

Joseph: bueno, aquí bravo 12 me recibe.(comunicándose con la base)

Águila 15: los recibo bravo 12 podéis entrar a la base, águila 15 corto.

Rick: al parecer ya conocerás la base guilmon.

Guilmon: bueno, y que me van hacer hay.

Rick: te enseñaremos toda la base y te entrenaremos.

El helicóptero entro a la base que toda desértica. Y llevaron a guilmon a la base subterránea.

Joseph: bueno guilmon ya estas en nuestra casa.

Tyler: te aconsejo que no toques nada, sino no quieres ganarte problemas.

Guilmon: ya cuerdo, no tocare nada.

Tyler: bueno.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones abrieron la puerta y había un pastor alemán.

Robert: hola amigo me extrañado(acariciando al perro)

Guilmon: ese es su mascota.

Tyler: para el es su camarada de guerra a veces lo lleva con nosotros y le cuida la espalda siempre, pero no lo llevamos cuando la misión es peligrosa o le hieren al perro.

Robert: por que yo preocupo por el.

James: todos sabemos eso.

Robert: ya se pero el novato no.

Guilmon: bueno por cierto no conozco sus nombres.

Joseph: yo soy Joseph el líder del grupo cuando no esta el capitán.

Robert: yo Robert el francotirador del grupo.

Tyler: yo Tyler, yo solo destruyo las cosas con mis bombas, entonces llámame el destructor.

Edward: yo Edward, soy el ingeniero del grupo y lo siento por haberte la cabeza esa vez que te capturamos.

Guilmon: no te preocupes estoy bien.

Rick: yo soy Rick el médico del grupo.

James no quería hablar esta detrás de un de las camas.

Joseph: James no te vas a presentar con el nuevo.

James: yo no hablo con débiles.{se va del cuarto}

Guilmon: que le pasa ese tipo.

Tyler: te acuerdas que dijimos que uno de los nuestros había muerto.

Guilmon: si

Edward: a el le afecto mucho porque el era hermano de James.

Rick: y no quiere un soldado en este grupo.

Robert: ese eres tu.

Guilmon: ya entiendo.

Joseph: no te sientas mal.

Guilmon: por siento Joseph y Robert ustedes son digimons por qué tienen nombre humano.

Joseph: bueno es para que los demás no se confundan con otro y por eso también tenemos nuestras placas.

Guilmon: bueno, un momento yo también voy a tener una placa.

Robert: si para no confundirte con otros guilmones.

Rick: como te quieres llamar.

Guilmon: yo no me voy a cambiar de nombre me gusta este nombre y nadie me lo va quitar.

Joseph: si es lo que tu quieres, bueno no hay problema.

Guilmon: en serio.

Edward: si ya no hay guilmones que se llamen guilmon.

Tyler: en eso tiene razón.

Joseph: bueno guilmon te llevaremos para que te hagan tu placa y entrenes de una vez.

Continuara...


	3. La primera misión

**La primera misión**

20 años después del contrato.

Guilmon:Ese fue el equipo que conocí Tyler, Joseph, Rick, Edward, Robert, James y el cap. John, pero siempre hay un malo que lo arruina todo.

20 años antes.

Base militar scorpions, U.S.A., 20:15.

Joseph: bueno ya tienes tu placa.

Guilmon: se ve bien, gracias.

Tyler: bueno ahora es tu entrenamiento.

El equipo lo llevo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Tyler: guilmon tendremos que empezar con tu entrenamiento físico.

Guilmon: ya no hay problema

Tyler: ya tienes que correr todo esta cancha con obstáculos en menos de 1 minuto, te daré 10 segundos extras si no logras en 1 minuto.

Guilmon: entendido.

Cuando empezó lo había logrado en 2:13 minutos y estaba muy cansado.

Tyler: tan rápido te has cansado, bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte porque lo harás todos los días.

Guilmon: qqquuuuuueeeeee!(quejándose)

El siguiente fue puntería.

Robert: bueno empecemos esto guilmon coje esa Colt M1911.

Guilmon: te refieres a esa pistola(apuntados a la Colt M1911)

Robert: si guilmon, cojela y dispara a esos muñecos.

Guilmon le da a todos.

Robert: eso es demasiado fácil, ahora será con movimiento.

Guilmon ve que ahora los muñecos se mueven, le da pero se demoró un poco esta vez.

Robert: bueno estas bien por el momento, la próxima será más difícil.

El siguiente fue de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Edward: bueno guilmon esto es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Guilmon: aaa bueno y que vamos a hacer.

Edward: intenta darme un puñetazo.

Guilmon: bueno (le da un puñetazo)

Edward: (lo esquiva, coje su brazo y lo tira al otro lado)

Guilmon: aaa, como hiciste eso(coje el brazo de Edward)

Edward: con la práctica podrás hacer esto.

Guilmon:bueno.

Cap. John: al parecer ya empezaron a entrenarlo.

Tyler: si señor.

Cap. John: bueno tenemos algo más importante que entrenarlo, tenemos un problema.

El capitán llevo al equipo a una sala y el equipo se sentó, el capitán mostró una imagen en el pantalla de la sala.

Guilmon: quien es esa persona.

Joseph: el es Mijail Bogdánov, el líder de la F.O.S.S.

Guilmon: que es la F.O.S.S.

Joseph: no sabemos exactamente solo escuchamos que llaman haci.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

Cap. John: hemos descubierto que Mijail esta negociando con un líder de los piratas zomalies que aún no se sabe quien es.

Joseph: y como saben que esta negociando con un líder de los piratas zomalies.

Cap. John: mandamos un equipo para que lo espíen pero, lo descubrieron y los mataron.

Tyler: quiere que vayamos hay verdad?

Cap. John: si y con el novato.

Rick: señor el no esta el 100% entrenado para ir a esa clase de misiones.

Cap. John: ya se pero quiero que experimente de una vez por todas que es matar a una persona, por que sí lo entrenamos ahora tal vez cuando tenga que matar a una persona tal vez lo dude y por eso quiero que lo experimente de una vez.

Guilmon: (observa nervioso)

Cap. John: Joseph quiero que tu cuides de guilmon muy bien, de acuerdo.

Joseph: de acuerdo, capitán.

Cap. John: bueno, preparensen para mañana.

Joseph: bueno guilmon creo que yo tendré que cuidarte.

Guilmon: Joseph en serio tenemos que matar personas, yo no soy un asesino.

Joseph: mira tenemos que hacerlo, porque sí no lo haces ellos te mataran a ti, entendido.

Guilmon: entendido.

Joseph: bueno vamos, compañero.

África, 23:15

Todo el equipo estaba dentro del avión y esperando la señal del capitán. Robert puso una música para entretenerse.

Guilmon: y ese sonido que es?

Joseph: es la música rock de Robert.

Robert: que? No iremos una misión sin mis músicas.

Guilmon: como se llama la musica.

Robert: es de AC DC, la música se llama back in black, mi padre me hacia escuchar esa música cuando era niño y bueno me adapte.

Guilmon: aaaaa...

Cap. John: bueno esperó que estén listos para esta misión, porque no diviremos. Joseph con guilmon atacaran por el norte, james con Robert por el sur, Rick, Edward y Tyler conmigo por el este.

Todos: si señor.

Joseph: bueno guilmon, espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas.

Guilmon: que porque.

Joseph: vamos a saltar por el avión.

Guilmon: qqqueee! No ni loco voy a saltar.

Tyler: para eso son las paracaídas.

Joseph: mira guilmon lo primero es que saltes y tires de esta cuerda ya(agarrando la cuerda que dijo)

Guilmon: ya cuerdo.(coje su arma que era una M4)

Cap. John: Joseph y guilmon ustedes son los primeros.

Joseph: entendido, listo compañero.(tenía su Mk16 SCAR)

Guilmon: si listo.(nervioso)

Cap. John: 3,2,1 ahora salten.

Joseph y guilmon saltaron del avión

Guilmon: aaaaaaaaa...

Joseph: no grites guilmon, no tengas miedo.

Guilmon: como rayos quieres que no tenga miedo.

Joseph: ahora jala la cuerda.

Guilmon: bueno.(jala la cuerda)

Joseph: (jala la cuerda) mejor.

Guilmon: si mejor.

Guilmon y Joseph llegaron a tierra.

Joseph: bueno guilmon ya llegamos

Guilmon: entendido que tenemos que hacer.

Joseph: tu solo sígueme. Aquí Joseph, capitán me recibe.

Cap. John: te recibo, como van.

Joseph: bien todo aquí.

Cap. John: bien los veremos en el punto de encuentro. Cap. John cortó.

Guilmon: no creo que lo pueda hacer, Joseph.

Joseph: guilmon, sólo no le mires a los ojos cuando mates al enemigo, porque ellos te van a decir que no los mates y tal vez lloren pero están mintiendo.

Guilmon: es que yo no soy así, tu no me entiendes.

Joseph: se que tienes un piensamiento de un niño pero no crees que es hora de madurar, ya eres un adulto no un niño.

Guilmon: bueno, creo que tenemos que avanzar.

Joseph: vamos entonces.

Guilmon y Joseph avanzaron hasta encontrar una base de los piratas zomalies.

Guilmon: esta es la base.

Joseph: si, tenemos que meternos hay y sacar información.

Guilmon: pero como, hay muchos guardias y si nos encuentra nos mataran.

Joseph: bueno yo tengo una idea, ves a esos coches que entran a la base.

Guilmon: si.

Joseph: bueno tenemos que meternos en uno de ellos y entrar.

Guilmon: ok

Se subieron en un camión de carga y se cubrieron con el cargamento.

Joseph: bien guilmon no hables ni hagas bulla porque sino nos descubren.

Guilmon: ya no te preocupes.

El camión llego a la base.

Guardia: llegan un poco tarde no creen.

Chofer: es que son muchas armas.

Guardia: bueno pasen.

Joseph: bien, hemos entrado, prepárate guilmon.

Guilmon: (mueve la cabeza afirmando)

Cuando el camión paro bajaron, y se escondieron en una casa.

Joseph: bien guilmon tenemos que eliminar a todos de esta casa.

Guilmon: ok.

Joseph: yo el segundo piso y tu el primero, recuerda no le mires los ojos. Y toma estos silenciadores para que no alarmemos a la base.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

Joseph sube por las escaleras despacio, había tres hombres armados. El primero se fue a un cuarto y Joseph le clava el cuchillo en el corazón. El segundo quería ver el primer piso Joseph le dispara en la cabeza, el último le hace lo mismo que el primero.

Mientras guilmon, entra a la sala y ve un solo hombre que estaba en una mesa con mucha droga. Guilmon intenta matarlo pero no puede, guilmon choca con un jarrón y el hombre se da cuenta.

Guilmon: no te muevas.

El hombre: no me dispares por favor, tengo una familia que cuidar.

Guilmon: (baja el arma, por tristeza)

El hombre: (se lanza sobre guilmon) eres un tonto(le da un puñetazo a guilmon)

Guilmon: basta.

El hombre: (empezó a estrangular a guilmon)

Guilmon: aaaaaa...(ahogándose)

Joseph le dispara en la cabeza al hombre y la sangre le cae n la cara de guilmon.

Joseph: te dije que no tenías que mirarle a los ojos.(enojado)

Guilmon: lo se pero no puedo.

Joseph: guilmon la próxima si matas a uno ya.

Guilmon: si entendido.

Joseph: bueno, sigamos.

Cap. John: aquí cap. John como va su situación.

Joseph: aquí bien nos hemos metido a la base como lo planeamos.

Cap. John: bien, Robert cual es la situación hay dentro.

Robert: (con un barett M82A1) señor, tenemos un problema, en esa base hemos identificado Mijail Bogdánov y al líder de los piratas zomalies.

Cap. John: bien creo que es nuestra oportunidad para capturarlo.

James: señor con todo respeto como puede decir que tenemos que capturarlo después de lo que lo hizo a mi hermano.

Cap. John: james por favor no deje sus impulsos lo controle, tenemos que capturarlo para sacar información y sepamos donde quedan sus bases para que terminemos con su grupo terrorista. Entendido.

Robert: entendido.(enojado)

Cap. John: bien, guilmon y Joseph ustedes vayan a por Mijail e investiguen que están tramando, después nos dan una señal para que nosotros y los demas ataquemos la Base. Bueno empecemos.

Todos: si señor.

Joseph: bien guilmon esta vez mata, porque esta vez yo no te salvare y si te agarran usa es cuchillo.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

Joseph y guilmon avanzaron por la base hasta encontrar un puerto.

Joseph: bien llegamos, creo en ese edificio será bueno, para dar la señal, vamos.

Guilmon: cuando demos la señal nos descubrirán.

Joseph: lo se guilmon, por eso te pido que no tengas compasión al enemigo, sólo es jalar el gatillo nada más.

Guilmon: pero no se.

Joseph: ya es hora que pienses como un niño y te des cuenta que ya eres un adulto.

Guilmon: intentare.

En el departamento que encontraron.

Guilmon: bien ya estamos.

Joseph: lo bueno era que el edificio estaba vacío. Bien guilmon aquí tenemos que ver lo que hace Mijail.

Guilmon: como lo vemos esta muy lejos.

Joseph: toma estos binoculares.

Guilmon: (coje los binoculares) bien y ahora.

Joseph: para grabar presiona el botón rojo.

Guilmon: (encuentra el botón rojo que dijo Joseph)

Joseph: yo también voy grabar.

Guilmon: bien. Wow hay muchas en ese barco.

Joseph: si al parecer están negociando con intercambio de armas.

Guilmon: creo que encontré a Mijail. Mira esas dos personas que están hablando.

Joseph: si son ellos, tienes un ojo guilmon.

Guilmon: gracias.

Joseph: porque el líder de los piratas zumalies negociaría con un tipo como Mijail.

Guilmon: porque dices eso?

Joseph: Mijail no es de fiar, si lo haces el te traicionara y se quedará con todo.

Guilmon: entiendo.

Joseph: bueno es hora, estas listo.

Guilmon: estoy listo creo.

Joseph: recuerda nada de compasión. (Dispara una vengala)

Los enemigos se dan cuenta de eso y dan la alarma.

Mijail: maldición jonas, me dijiste que esta base es segura.

Jonas(el líder de los piratas zumalies): bueno creo que tenemos que darle la bienvenida nuestros invitados.

Más lejos de la base.

Cap. John: esa es la señal vamos equipo, nuestros compañeros nos necesitan.

En la base.

Guilmon: rayos hay vienen.

Joseph: es hora dispare. (Dispara)

Guilmon: (no disparaba)

Joseph: maldición guilmon dispara.

Guilmon: (disparo)

Joseph: bien, eso quería ver.

Un helicóptero venía.

Joseph: maldición tenemos que bajar, si nos quedamos aquí ese helicóptero nos matara, vamos.

Guilmon: vamos entonces.

Guilmon y Joseph bajaron al 5 piso.

Joseph: maldición necesitamos apoyo.

Guilmon: cuidado.

Sale un enemigo que quería matar a Joseph.

Joseph: maldición, mátalo guilmon.(resistiendo al soldado enemigo)

Guilmon: (se queda estático con su arma)

Joseph: joder guilmon.

El soldado enemigo saca un cuchillo y guilmon cuando lo ve le dispara 5 veces en el pecho.

Joseph: rayos, ya vez te dije solo es jalar el gatillo.

Guilmon: bueno, por lo menos ya estamos a mano.

Joseph: en estas en lo correcto compañero.

De la nada salen 13 soldados enemigo.

Guilmon: corre.

Joseph: carajo.

Joseph y guilmon se cubren y los soldados enemigos les disparan.

Joseph: bien es tu oportunidad para que seas un soldado.

Guilmon: ya esta vez no caeré.

Guilmon y Joseph empezaron a contraatacar.

Joseph: segadora. Ahora guilmon.

Guilmon: ya (mata a 2 soldados)

Joseph: (mata a 4 soldados)

Soldado enemigo: Granada

Joseph: guilmon, sal de hay (corriendo)

Guilmon: (también sale)

Joseph: (en el otro lado, empezó a disparar y mato a 3 sol.)

Guilmon: ( también dispara y mata a los 4 que faltaban)

Joseph: bien guilmon.

El helicóptero los miraba.

Mientras afuera.

Mijail: no mandes más hombres jonas, deja que el helicóptero se encarge.

Jonas: de acuerdo.

En el departamento.

Joseph: guilmon correeeee!

Al mismo tiempo el helicóptero disparo, mientras Joseph y guilmon corrían.

Joseph: (ve una ventana y empezó a disparar) salta.(rompe el vidrio y salta)

Guilmon: (también salta y cayeron en unos basureros)

Joseph: carajo, estas bien guilmon.

Guilmon: si estoy bien.

En ese instante el helicóptero los ve.

Joseph: demonios que ya nos morimos.

De la nada un cohete le cae al helicóptero haciendo que explote y caiga en otro lugar.

Guilmon: que rayos fue eso.

Cap. John: (aparece) pensé que necesitaban ayuda.

Joseph: capitán.

Guilmon: que bueno que este aquí.

Cap. John: chicos no es la hora de descansar muévanse.

Joseph: si señor.

Guilmon: si capitán.

Entonces en ese momento todos empezaron a atacar la base.

Robert: aquí Robert me reciben.

Edward: aquí Edward con el equipo que pasa Robert.

Robert: tengo un problema, james me a dejado atrás y se adelanta para matar a Mijail.

Cap. John: joder, gracias por avisarnos Robert, Edward y Rick van a por ti. Joseph y guilmon vayan a por james y deténganlo.

Joseph: bueno creo que el lugar donde puede estar Mijail es el puerto por que hay había otro helicóptero.

Guilmon: entonces vamos por james y Mijail.

Joseph: maldito james va arruinar la misión.

Joseph y guilmon corrieron a buscar a james. Cuando llegan en el puerto ven a james peleandose con unos otros soldados.

Joseph: james espera.

Unos enemigos los atacan por detrás.

Joseph: maldición guilmon ve a por james, yo me ocupo de ellos.

Guilmon: de acuerdo.

James seguía corriendo hasta encontrar a Mijail y a jonas subiendo a un helicoptero apunto de escapar.

James: Mijail bastardo muere.(apunto de disparar hasta que guilmon lo detuvo)

Guilmon: james detente, vas arruinar la misión.

James: imbécil no.

James ve que Mijail y jonas ya se subieron al helicóptero.

Mijail: mátalos.

Piloto: si señor.

Guilmon: maldición corre (lo jala para que las balas del helicóptero no los maten, y saltan hacia el mar.

Mijail: ya déjalos tenemos que irnos.

Jonas: malditos de los scorpions por su culpa mi base a sido destruido.

Mijail: no te enojes jonas, te daremos otra base.

Jonas: para ti es fácil, no?

Mijail: siempre.

Mientras tanto el base.

Guilmon y james salen del mar y están en la playa de la base.

Guilmon: agradece que te salve la vida. (Le cae un puñetazo) aaa...

James: maldito bastardo, por tu culpa no pude matarlo. (Le empezó a agarrar el cuello)

Guilmon: basta por favor aaa...(siendo estrangulado)

Joseph: james basta, deja a guilmon.

James: este bastardo no me dejo matar a Mijail.

Joseph: james déjalo o yo te detendré.

James: lo suelta. Agradécele porque si no fuera por el estarías muerto.

Joseph: estas bien guilmon.

Guilmon: crees que estoy bien, creo que necesito un descanso.

Joseph: después lo tendrás tenemos que irnos.

Un helicóptero vino para recoger al equipo y todos se fueron.

Continuara...


End file.
